


The King's Husband

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [34]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dont touch Bran, Gay, Joffrey dont play about his husband, Joffrey is nice for now, M/M, Male/Male, Marriage, Requested, Slash, Threats, Threats of Violence, cersei is still a bitch, husband and husband, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Joffrey is Cersei's heart but Bran is Joffrey's.





	The King's Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: As soon as cersei sees that her son is interested in joffrey she probably is gonna like, have the threatining with a nice tone of voice talk???

Title: The King's Husband

Author: Queen_Preferences 

Rating: T

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Joffrey/Bran

Characters: Joffrey Baratheon, Cersei Lannister, Bran Stark, and Summer.

Summary: Joffrey is Cersei's heart but Bran is Joffrey's.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Stark. Come take a walk with me."

Bran Stark, well Baratheon, stiffened as Queen Cersei came around the corner staring at him. The Queen looked all part Lannister in her red and gold gown and many pieces of jewelry along with her southern braids.

Summer sensed his owner discomfort standing up immediately forgetting all about his belly rub to block Bran slightly.

"Now. Guards put the animal somewhere." Cersei ordered. 

"No. Summer stays with me always." Bran snapped forgetting about his fear. He was a Stark, Summer ws the last thing of his true home and he refused to lose that. The guards made no movement, they didn't want to piss off the Queen but they wouldn't risk pissing off the future King's husband either.

Cersei stared at the teen for a while before nodding as she continued her walk into the garden. Bran glared at her figure but didn't say anything else as he stood up. Whistling underneath his breath, Bran called Summer as they followed behind the Queen. Summer growled st the guards until they stood a few feet behind following behind the pair.

"How are you enjoying being married to my son, the future King of the seven kingdoms?" Cersei asked casually. 

Bran knew a threat even underneath all those words, "Joffrey is a kind husband." Bran respond back. He knew how protective the Queen was of her son so speaking ill of him would do him no favors.

In all honesty, Joffrey did appear to be kind so far to Bran. It's been three weeks since the wedding night and the last time he saw Joffrey was the ride back to the South. It seemed the future King was to busy learning his soon to be duties, and visiting the whores with his father. In his absent Joffrey arranged for Bran to continue his schooling, gifts sent over from all over the seven kingdoms and he even had a bed for Summer made from the softest feathers.

Cersei nodded. They walked in silence for a moment longer, Bran reaching down to rub Summer every once and while.

"Joffrey is my heart. I know him better than anyone else."

"You are his mother." Bran added as he took a seat near the fountain Summer sitting right beside his leg.

"Yes, I am his mother. As his mother I will do anything to make sure my son stays happy even if I have to destroy everyone else. I will spare no one to ensure his happiness."

Bran stiffened at the statement but made no move to respond. He kept his eyes focused on the garden and his hand on Sumner ready to tell him to attack.

"I only want him to be happy for as long as he lives. You will make sure of that won't you Bran?"

Bran didn't speak again. Cersei turned to the boy but he was already staring at her with a blank face.

"If my son isnt happy. You won't be happy. Do you understand?"

"No mother we don't." A voice stated from behind the guards.

* * *

Joffrey ignored his mother stare as he moved to Bran, taking his hand pressing a kiss to it before petting Summer. Pulling Bran up Joffrey pressed another kiss to Bran's forehead, "Guards take my husband and Summer to castle. They missed lunch."

Bran didn't argue leaving with the guards as Summer trailed behind him. Joffrey waited until they turned one of the numerous corner before turning to his mother.

"Joffrey-" Cersei started but Joffrey silenced her with his hand.

"You threaten my husband again. I'll have you whipped and passed around like one of father's whores. Remember your place. You are the old and Bran is the new. Good day mother."


End file.
